


Un Prof

by Anyonewithaheartbeat



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Married Life, Pregnancy, Professors, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 04:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13159158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anyonewithaheartbeat/pseuds/Anyonewithaheartbeat
Summary: Clarke waited years to take a course with none other than Bellamy Blake.





	Un Prof

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbetaed and written on my phone.

Clarke walked into her art history class. She was a different kind of idiot ... She was a double major both biology AND art. This was a required course that as a second semester junior, she probably should have taken when she was a sophomore but actually should of taken as a freshman .... but this particular course had been always full with the specific Professor that she wanted. And all the other professors were hard graders,or old men that were creepy and no one ever walked out the class with an A and she dang well wanted her A. 

Her GPA depended on an A and the best Professor Blake or Bellamy as he asked them to call him on the first day ( which was still weird and made her uncomfortable ) he was a 27 and was married and expecting a baby soon. The lovesick fool -it was clearly written on his face. 

He always started his lecture with a piece of art they had figure out based on look, style and with that had to give him a time period and write their findings for a quiz. Which he was very lenient it was better than answering 10 random questions from the book on an online quiz. As class progressed, she caught his wedding band in the light a few times and it made her feel things -she kinda ( more than kinda if she wasn't lying ) wanted to jump his bones. A.lot. Class was good besides that, they talked about Vincent van go and all of his work and she was enthralled. But that didn't help the fact that she found him even more attractive. Freaking hormones you would think being married and a professor would make that NOT where her mind would go .... Nope! Anyways class was wrapping up and she was gathering her things as best she could .

She felt someone helping her with her bags and looked up it was Bellamy his eyes looked into hers. " How's my favourite students and leaned down for a kiss." What would your wife think?" He rested one hand on my pregnant belly and took our ring fingers and joined them and said simply " She's right here so I don't think she'll mind" and continued kissing her and rubbing her belly hoping for for a kick. Bell! We are in your classroom, I don't care if we are married and we got it cleared for me to take this course ....I still feel guilty. 

"Babe, do you know what it's like to see you and our child sitting in my class? I just want to scoped you up and kiss you breathless " Bell I have to watch you too and I pouted. He kissed my forehead and said with a smirk and made me want to punch him and take him home . " Enjoy the lesson today ?" 

You know well and good I did! Van gogh is my weakness! I wanted you so badly during the entire lesson. " Well now you have me" 

We walked hand in hand to our car with everyone staring. We had been dating since I was in high school and people still stared years later. We had been engaged my freshman year and married a year ago and got pregnant a few months later. The amount of paperwork it took for me to attend and him to teach was ridiculous .... But we wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I hope you had no idea where this was going(:


End file.
